


drowsiness and diamonds

by kerrykins



Category: Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: i don't think i've ever written het fanfiction before. i started this at like.... two a.m. in the morning so there's probably a couple mistakes, and definitely doesn't flow well





	drowsiness and diamonds

Paul hadn’t ever met a girl like her before. Her gaze was intent and considering, but her thoughts roamed about everywhere aimlessly, rarely able to stay on topic for more than a minute or so. 

 

At Holly’s party, he had asked around, because he wanted to know what people thought of her. At the time, he hadn’t known what to think of her. Some said that she was insane, though initially came off as well-grounded. Others said the opposite, that she was sharp but seemed daft upon first glance. 

 

An assortment of adjectives had been tossed about that evening. The only similarity between these responses was that Holly had surprised them, caused them to completely turn around what they had thought of her since their first encounter. The hold she had over people was something you didn’t come across often.

 

“Have you ever sleepwalked before, Fred?” Holly asked, in that charmingly curious manner. Multi-coloured eyes blinked at him in wonder, caramel brown hair barely brushing her shoulders. 

 

“I mean, I suppose,” he replied. “When I was five, I came into my mother’s room and gave her quite a scare. It hasn’t happened since, though.” Holly smiled at him tenderly, her eyes glimmering with mirth and the corners of her mouth quirking. “Oh, Fred. That’s not what I meant. I should have phrased the question better. When you’re crossing the street, do you ever feel like you’re not actually there?”

 

That didn’t clarify anything, but Paul decided a nonsensical answer was better than none. With Holly, rational thinking was obsolete. “That doesn’t sound very safe, crossing the street while you’re asleep. You could get hurt.”

 

She only sniffed in response, pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. “And what of it? I’m always asleep, anyhow, and I don’t think I’m capable of waking up.” Before Paul could respond, she asked suddenly, “I feel so young, all the time. I also feel old, all the time as well. I’m twenty, and today marks five years since I ran away from home.” 

 

Her forehead wrinkled, looking amused. “I don’t think I’ve changed at all since then, but I feel weighed down with age. I’m tired, Fred.” That was the first time she’d called him Fred in ages, she had stopped once she received news that her brother had passed. Paul was unsure if he should be disappointed or happy about this new development.

 

“Do you feel old enough to wear diamonds from Tiffany’s?” He had said it to make Holly smile, but instead she shook her head, looking a little upset.

 

“I’m not actually old,” Holly said simply. That much had been obvious, but Paul decided to overlook that. “Certainly,” he answered, wanting to humour her. This earned him a small nod, and Holly’s eyes fluttered shut. They were closed the way a home would have the drapes drawn at the end of the day, refusing entry to wandering glances. There was a kind of urgency, desperation, to the way her eyes forced themselves shut.

 

Paul mused that this kind of behaviour should be typical for her. Holly opened them a bit reluctantly, surveying her room as if seeing it for the first time. He followed her gaze.

 

The room was exactly as it had been last year, when he had first moved into the apartment above her. With the exception of a few unpacked boxes, of course. That happened after that one fateful day, when Holly had cast Cat into the rainy streets, and Paul had kissed her and told her he’d loved her. 

 

She didn’t say anything in response, nor even acknowledge his words. However, she did not pull away from him when their lips met. And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've ever written het fanfiction before. i started this at like.... two a.m. in the morning so there's probably a couple mistakes, and definitely doesn't flow well


End file.
